Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Thingoverse)
'''Mushroom Kingdom Warriors '''is a Mario spinoff inspired by (with differences being heavy) Dynasty Warriors for the switch. The story is split up into three parts that come together in the end. It is being worked on by Thingofnothing co. Story (Will be made into it's own page) Beginning (Mario): It has been a few months since Bowser invaded the mushroom kingdom and the princess was worried. Suddenly Bowser launched a full scale attack on the kingdom. The kingdom quickly went to battle with Peach, Mario, and Captain toad leading. They were too focused to wonder where Luigi was. Beginning (Luigi): Luigi was lost and found himself tricked into entering King Boo's mansion. When he entered he found out that the original owners of the mansion had had it stolen by the king of the dead. Luigi got out his poltergust and started to suck up the ghosts and helped drive them out. Beginning (Bowser): Bowser is attacking the outer regions of the mushroom kingdom when an army of toads arrived and began protecting the kingdom. However, the toads were outnumbered heavily and lost the outer reaches. Middle (Mario): During his quest to stop Bowser from taking over the kingdom Mario found himself in the middle of a battle for a place called "Bobomb Mountain" and decided to help the good bobombs win. Middle (Luigi): During Luigi's search for Mario he found himself in the middle of a heated battle over the vast forests. He decided that he should help due to the thought that Mario may be there. Middle (Bowser): Bowser has reached toad city and launches a full scale attack on it. Without the princess, Mario, Captain toad, or Luigi to lead them the toads were without a leader. Despite this a brave child named Toadette chooses to stand up to Bowser's attack. This was unable to protect the toads from loosing their city. End (Mario): Mario, weak from his battles had no choice but to head to Bowser's castle in an attempt to slow him down. He found himself in the cloud world where a giant sledgehammer wielding hammer bro was. He fought hard to get through and when he did he found Luigi. End (Luigi): Luigi having been victorious in his battle for the great ocean found himself at the mountaintops of the kingdom. It had been taken already and turned into a dangerous fortress full of traps. Luigi however, was able to help the toads reclaim the mountains. He then found himself at the Koopa kingdom and reunited with Mario at last. End (Bowser) unlocked when Mario and Luigi's stories both end: Bowser has taken over the mushroom kingdom and is now preparing for the inevitable retaliation. However Toadette and a bunch of toads arrive to slow him down. However, they are no match for him as he ends up defeating them. Suddenly Mario and Luigi rush in. Mario+Luigi: Mario and Luigi's distraction had worked. They were able to weaken the Koopa king and his army enough to get through. It is a long process but they end up reaching bowser. However, right before they defeat him they accidentally knock Bowser into a button. This button unleashes giga bowser who then took over Bowser's kingdom before heading to peach's castle. The grand finale: Mario, Luigi, and Bowser all have to work together and stop Giga Bowser from destroying both their kingdoms. In the end they beat him and save the day. (Will improve later) Characters Starting Characters Amiibo exclusive* DLC** Unlockable Amiibo exclusive* DLC** DLC Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Articles under Construction Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Thing's things Category:Region Locked Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:3D Games Category:Warriors Games Category:Rated T Games